Peter Parker (Earth-416274)
Peter Parker is a vigilante, who after getting bitten by a Radioactive Spider, became a Mutated Human infused with Gamma-Irradiated Spider DNA. Peter escalated from being a mere vigilante looking for revenge and taking out gang members to becoming the second costumed superhero known as Spider-Man, now protecting the City of New York, Despite his shaky public image, he is one of the most recognized Heroes in the world having performed numerous acts of courage. He also lives by his Uncle Ben's motto, "With great power comes great responsibility". Physical appearance Peter Parker is a Caucasian adult of average height with a large muscular frame, sporting a well-defined build, He has short brown hair and chocolate fudge brown eyes, later green. his typical civilian outfit consists of a black t-shirt, a red denim jacket, blue denim jeans, and altra sneakers. Personality Spider-Man is commonly seen as a brave and righteous hero with an indomitable sense of justice and responsibility. Shaken by his uncle's tragic death, Spider-Man's vow of responsibility has led him to a path of heroism and humanitarian service. There are times when Spider-Man's sense of responsibility can be almost overbearing; this was noted by Luke Cage when he felt embarrassed about Electro (one of his villains) causing the Ryker's Island breakout, despite the fact he had nothing to do with it. This combined with his strong moral compass in the face of adversity and sharp wit make him one of the most iconic and enduring heroes in the Marvel Universe. One of Spider-Man's most prominent traits is his sense of humor. Even in the face of certain death, Spider-Man invariably cracks a joke, to the annoyance of both friends and foes. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. Also, he does this to get on the nerves of his opponents, since he knows that if they are angry, that they would normally lose themselves and be vulnerable to a superior skilled opponent. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes and take the current situation with the utmost seriousness. Behind this humorous facade, however, is a wounded soul that has gone through much suffering. While Spider-Man is in combat, occasionally another person dies, leaving him depressed for having failed in his responsibility. Among these people include: George Stacy, Tim Harrison, Charlemagne, Alana Jobson, Frederick Foswell, Ezekiel Sims, Oksana Sytsevich, Silver Sable, Marla Madison, and most of all, Ben Parker. Spider-Man is also a loner. Due to his individualistic style (having been a social outcast in his youth), Spider-Man finds it hard to work in teams. However, this has gradually lessened over the years, to the point Spider-Man is a member of the Avengers, the founder and leader of New Avengers, and more recently, the Fantastic Four. Peter Parker also when he was in high school, had all the qualities of a 15-year old teenage crime fighter; shy, smart, broody, aggressive, sarcastic, troubled, awkward and intelligent. Peter never got over his parents supposedly dying in an unfortunate plane crash, caused by Hydra, he possesses a scientific curiosity and is considered something of a geek at his school which made him a target for the local bully, Flash Thompson. Peter had a tendency to use humor as a defensive mechanism, a trait that was only amplified when he became Spider-Man using sarcasm and wittiness before and during his fight with criminals. When the Venom Symbiote bonded to him, it unleashed his dark and vengeful side when he fought Doc Ock in the subway in a relentless way. He temporarily became ruthless, cold, unstable, cruel, arrogant and aggressive as shown when he brutality beaten criminals, but when he intentionally caused the death of 20 people. He realized that the symbiote was controlling him and rejected it, returning back to his true personality. Peter is also a friendly, good-natured, high-spirited and caring young man who shows his loved ones constant respect and affection. Because of these traits, Peter has been shown to make friends quite easily as he quickly befriended Harry Osborn, Julia Carpenter, Betty Brant, Mary Jane Watson, the New Avengers, the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. and the X-Men. In spite of his good nature, Peter can be ruthless if pushed hard enough, as he brutally beat up the burglar who took Uncle Ben's life by smashing him through crates and throwing him around, going as far as to say he just wants to hear the burglar scream. Peter also had a vengeful side to him, specifically before he truly become Spider-Man he used his newfound powers to search for the criminal who killed his Uncle Ben and presumably planned to return the favor however it quickly evolved into something more righteous. This was also shown when he humiliated the bully Flash in front of his entire basketball team. After getting his newfound powers from Oscorp, Peter had difficulty controlling them and was unintentionally destructive which was shown when he destroyed his bathroom, a football goal, a basketball net and the front door. After Thanos used the Infinity Gems to kill half of the universe, the death of his Aunt May, caused him to fall into a state of grief and depression that caused him to quit being Spider-Man. However, he was able to overcome this, due to Anna still believing in him, who confessed her love for him, and helped the Avengers to bring everyone back, including his own family. Spider-Man's righteousness complimented Daredevil's maturity as a crime-fighter, leading to an enduring friendship. Peter also made close ties with the Fantastic Four at the very start of his career, which stands greater than ever today, like a family rendering aid to each other unconditionally. He is also quite close to the X-Men, More recently Spider-Man has bonded with the New Avengers of whom he is a founding member and leader, trusting them so much that he would reveal his identity to each member. Of the two previously mentioned teams, Spidey is closest to the Human Torch and Wolverine, playing pranks on one another or seeking solace respectively. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Spider Physiology:' After getting bitten by a Gamma-infused spider, Peter attained the proportionate powers and capabilities of a spider. The bite initiated a complex and sophisticated body-wide metamorphosis deriving from the mutagenic enzymes of the radiation-inculcated spider, altering his physiology and consequently granting him with superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities. In subsequent years, it seems that Peter has grown more accustomed to his powers with a higher level of comprehension and effective utilization than prior years. His powers include: **'Spider-Sense:' Attributed as a clearvoyant ability, the spider-sense refers to the extrasensory ability to sense immediate danger, a kind of "sixth sense" ascribed to Spider-Man. The "spider-sense" is represented as a tingling or buzzing sensation emanating from the base of Spider-Man's skull whilst simultaneously apprising him to personal danger in proportion to the severity of that danger. It thus implies some kind of intelligence, capable of parsing Spider-Man's surroundings, identifying and critically evaluating a potential threat at seemingly pre- or sub-conscious level operation and furnishing this information instantaneously to his conscious mind. However, both the temporal and spatial dimensions of his spider-sense are ambiguous, as it is represented alternately as functioning at close range and apparently within "normal" time, aiding Spider-Man to escape machine guns in combat, or avoid a police ambush and as working across immense distances. Provided with his extraordinary speed and wall-crawling, the spider-sense permits Spider-Man to evade all manner of spontaneous dangers by an evidently instinctual exercise of some uncanny reflex. The connection between the spider-sense and his superhuman reflexes is such that his spider-sense can even trigger a reaction when Spider-Man is temporarily stunned. Furthermore, his spider-sense outwardly possesses a directional component and can guide him to or away from concealed danger and disguised enemies. Despite being an invaluable asset to his powers, he is still susceptible to attack, should he let himself be distracted or not have sufficient time to elude the attack. ***'Superhuman Hearing:' Peter is able to hear any danger, via spider sense while he hear that it also may warn him of any danger. hearing was superhumanly acute and enabled him to detect sound at virtually any frequency, and he possessed the potential to detect, sort out, and correctly identify sounds through thick steel doors, and across considerable distances. ***'Radio Frequency Detection:' His spider-sense also enables him to track certain radio frequencies, which he has used to his advantage via his Spider-Tracers. **'Wall-Crawling:' Peter can adhere to walls, ceilings, and other surfaces in order to scale them and had said that he does not use any adhesive gloves or fabrics to do it. This ability allows him to stick to almost any surface when willing himself to, as physical contact with said surfaces creates a locking connection necessary to support his body, even when he is inverted above the ground. Alternatively, Peter could make individual portions of his body adhesive, which allowed him to stick his foot onto the chest of a citizen to fling him into a wall. This ability appears to be consciously used. Although can be be activated by stress or altered states of consciousness as seen twice when he awakens from a slumber. At one point, Spider-Man was able to prevent Anti-Venom from taking his mask off by making it stick to his face. **'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift approximately 22 tons, Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard automobiles with ease. easily overpower normal humans, pull apart guns, destroy his alarm clock by merely hitting it, shattering the backboard of a basketball hoop at school, and doing the same to his front door glass panel when he slammed the door shut, He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. Spider-Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. Spider-Man has shown impressive feats of strength. Such as when he was able to hold a cable-car full of children with one arm and show no sign of stress. He was even able to stop a train from plummeting off it tracks, but the strain of doing so knocked him out. He also broke Flash Thompson's hand by blocking with his palm. And was also able to send Him flying many meters with a single punch. Also, Spidey was able to support the warehouse where Doctor Octopus was holding his secret experiment. Also, Spider-Man has managed to overpower multiple men with ease. **'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man's physique is highly adapted to the rigors of high speed running. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many more times efficient than those of an healthy average human being as he metabolizes a higher content of caloric energy. In fact, the chemical processes of his musculature are so highly advanced that his body does not generate fatigue poisons like lactic acid to accumulate in his muscle tissues so they can keep contracting more efficiently for 24 hours on end without hindrance. Therefore, Spider-Man has demonstrated to be quick enough to catch up to accelerating automobiles and even bullets on foot (although his preference is inclined to web slinging), run up tall buildings in a matter of seconds, and move faster than the naked eye can follow, even appearing as a blur. **'Superhuman Senses:' His senses are heightened, especially when used in conjunction with his spider-sense. His eyesight was repaired, discarding his glasses. He also has perfect aim, as his webs never miss, even when he's not looking. While using his spider-sense, he can sense vibrations to detect potential enemies much like most real spiders. His senses are so sharp, that he can detect a hollow area under a solid steel floor by walking over it. ***'Accelerated Vision:' Peter's visual acuity is considerably beyond that of a normal human. Parker can see objects at much greater distances, with perfect clarity, relative to an ordinary human. Parker possesses this same level of clarity at night, enabling him to see in complete darkness. It is possible that he is able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, enabling him to see a person's body heat. the flicker-fusion horizon (the speed at which some objects appear as a blur) in his eyes is superior to other people. What appears as a blur to most people, he can see perfectly. Like his spider-sense, it also acts as a type of early warning, he is able to see attacks coming from far away. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself at his peak capacity for up to a day before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Several accounts depict Spider-Man as able to hold his breath for ten minutes or more. **'Superhuman Endurance:' Parker has a level of resilience far greater than most humans. He once fell off a building and effortlessly walked to a hospital, where a doctor said that with broken ribs and massive fractures, it was amazing that he could even stand up. **'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. In the past, he survived with no serious injury other than a sore body after being electrocuted and having strong electrical blasts from Electro even a stream of electricity point blank in the face. and then thrown out of Kingpin's skyscraper. and survived multiple blows from the likes of the Hulk, as well as surviving a point blank missile explosion. Spider-Man's body is durable to the point where tensing his super-strong muscles while being punched in the torso by a trained heavyweight boxer caused the attacker's wrists to break, Plus, do to the gamma in his blood, Spider-Man demonstrates a resistance to Rogue's absorption abilities, Spider-Man is also durable enough to survive getting beaten down by Jean Grey, because of her powers, His arm is also strong enough to block Quicksilver while the speedster was in motion. **'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines, and even surpass the likes of Captain America and Daredevil. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about forty times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, given sufficient distance. Spider-Man has even been shown in some cases, to be able to dodge gunfire using just his reflexes without his Spider-Sense. **'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow with little effort even with two fingers. **'Advanced Healing Factor:' Spider-Man's enhanced physiology has a rapid but non-instantanous healing factor. Spider-Man regenerated his eyesight upon getting his powers. When his body is breached, his outer layer forms a wound epidermis that releases growth factors to stimulate nearby cells. His body is able to reprogram fibroblasts, which are crucial to revitalization, to become "blastema", a ball of stem cells, which are in turn capable of dividing and differentiating to give rise to skin, bones, blood vessels, etc. Spider-Man's healing capabilities are accelerated thanks in large to his incredible control of his oncogenes and tumor suppressor genes. As a result, his mutate genes can speed up the activity of his oncogenes to accelerate the regeneration process after temporarily deactivating his tumor suppressor genes, permitting him to rapidly heal most wounds in a couple of hours. He has even healed from crippling injuries such as being slashed open by the Kingpin using a katana, although he did require medical attention. He has also healed from being ejected with the Scorpion's neurotoxin. He also possesses an extraordinary immune system, as he is able to tolerate Scorpion's enhanced hallucinogenic neurotoxin for an extraordinary amount of time before it does any permanent damage. **'Contaminant Immunity:' Due to his accelerated metabolism, Spider-Man has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. During an encounter with the Swarm, Spider-Man was incapacitated by thousands of bee stings, but recovered in less than 2 hours. His resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal. Spider-Man's unique physiology even allowed him to recover from the effects of vampirism as stated by Blade, his radioactive blood will kill the enzymes responsible for his transformation and revert him to normal. Spider-Man was able to recover completely from acid being spat into his eyes by the Vulture although the extent of the damage may have been restricted due to his superhuman durability. however, Spider-Man has the normal human tolerance for alcoholic beverages. **'Psychological Awareness of Environment:' Spider-Man has psychological awareness of his environment as a whole, allowing him to traverse across any environment without fear, even when blinded or in extremely dark conditions. Spider-Man could ascertain non-threatening information, such as detecting the concealed presence of loved ones. **'Vibration And Air Current Sense Via Hair And Webbing:' Spider-Man's Body Gained Superhuman Sensitivity Via Touch, Allowing The Hairs On His Body To Sense Air Currents Around Him And Vibrations Via His Webbing. **'Psychic Alignment with Arthropods:' Spider-Man's spider-sense started creating a psychic alignment with his environment, specifically a more empathic and sympathetic relationship with spiders and insects. While connected to the varying populations of spiders he was unable to communicate with them directly or command them. In one instance, spiders voluntarily covered his unconscious body, concealing him from Shathra's predation. **'Hibernation Healing:' Peter is able to come back from near death due to making a cocoon with his webbing, and hibernating with in it. He also shed his skin to heal, as most spiders due once in their lifetime. *'Nigh-Omnipotence:' Due his strong will and being the most trusted to wield its power. Peter was volunteered to use the duplicated Infinity Gauntlet, thus, gaining the power of near omnipotence and Parker used this power to inflict his will on reality. **'Resurrection:' With the power of the Infinity Gems, Spider-Man was able to snap his fingers and resurrect every life killed by Thanos during the Snap and bring them all back, and even resurrected people killed in the events preceding or following it. **'Universal Influence:' With the Infinity Stone's power, Spider-Man's will to resurrect everyone had spread over a universal level, bringing back every life Thanos had decimated in the entire universe. **'Death Inducement:' With one snap of his fingers, Peter used the Infinity Stones to decimate all of Thanos' forces and even forcing Thanos to disintegrate into ashes, ending the Mad Titan's existence. Former Powers *'The Power Cosmic:' Cosmic Spider-Man possessed the Power Cosmic, granted to him by Galactus, while he was brainwashed to be his herald. **'Energy Absorption and Manipulation:' The absorption of electromagnetic energy is the base of Peter's life and power. Cosmic Spider-Man has complete control of the four fundamental forces of the universe, reaching nearly any effect he desires. As a result, Parker can absorb, manipulate and discharge energy of the entire electromagnetic spectrum at incredible levels with sufficient destructive force to destroy planets. Currently, at maximum, his beams are capable of almost killing Ravenous, equaling Thanos, and hurting Thor in Asgardian armor. Additional abilities include erecting force fields, phasing through solid matter, accelerating the evolution of lifeforms on a planet-wide scale, seeing the past by peeling back the layers of time, time travel, trans dimensional travel, bestowing limited cosmic powers to others, telepathically reading minds, casting illusions, and empathically influencing human emotion and sensation. Peter also possesses the ability to suppress or absorb the powers of other mutants/beings, making them temporarily or permanently unable to use them, like he did once with the Hulk. He can heal living beings, even if they are near-death. He cannot, however, raise the dead. **'Matter Manipulation:' Parker can rearrange matter to create other objects of importance by rearranging molecules. He can also change the state of matter, such as changing solids into gas. Transmutation helps Peter escape traps and prisons, and can also be used to make an enemy's weapons inactive. **'Enhanced Spider-Sense:' Cosmic Spider-Man's Spider-Sense was enhanced to the extend that it allowed him to sense everything. **'Molecular Change:' Cosmic Spider-Man could use this ability to make his webbing as hard as Adamantium or simply change its shape. ***'Superhuman Physical Abilities:' ****'Enhanced Superhuman Strength:' Cosmic Spider-Man's superhuman strength was enhanced as a result of the Power Cosmic. Though the exact magnitude remains vague, he has often been shown to fight evenly with people who can lift far in excess of 100 tons. He can also use the Power Cosmic to increase his strength to incalculable levels. ****'Invulnerability:' Peter can easily withstand the rigors of deep-space travel, and thus far, it has proven to be virtually indestructible. Among things that include simple blunt force, like withstanding a punch from She-Hulk without flinching back when the She-Hulk's power level was still just class 75, and not far above class 100 as it is today. Cosmic Spider-Man can withstand even the most extreme conditions, like the crushing pressures of a black hole. He is not bothered by the friction associated with atmospheric re-entry, and has withstood plunges into stars and supernovas unharmed. He also routinely weathers the stresses associated with high-speed travel through space and hyperspace. ****'Godlike Stamina:' Parker's highly enhanced musculature generates no fatigue toxins, body stress, or even sweat, granting him inexhaustible physical stamina, which allows him to fight other beings for prolonged periods of time before tiring, if he even gets tired. ****'Flight Speed:' Peter can travel at speeds faster than light. He can enter the Hyperspace when he exceeds the speed of light, although he is also able to accelerate and achieve faster than light speeds without accessing hyperspace (since he was deprived from his space-time travelling powers, and to enter hyperspace does not automatically cause time travel). Finally, his mind and body can be used at these speeds as well, making Peter extremely reactive and agile. Parker has several times reacted in the space of a microsecond and even in the range of a nanosecond. Cosmic Spider-Man even analyzed every planet in numerous galaxies in a matter of hours. **'Cosmic Senses:' Peter has certain cosmic-energy enhanced perceptions which enable him, through concentration, to become aware of the patterns of energy anywhere in the world. These abilities allow him far-ranging vision (in space he can see people clearly over a light year away), the ability to see sub-atomic particles, superhuman hearing, the ability to detect fields, traces, and concentrations of pure forms of energy and discern their natures. Currently the abilities of Parker surpass even those of Stardust. **'Cosmic Self-Sustenance:' Cosmic Spider-Man does not need to eat or breathe since he absorbs life-maintaining cosmic energy directly through his skin. ***'Immortality:' Due to his ability to sustain himself, Peter is virtually immortal. Abilities *'Indomitable Will:' Peter appears to possess an unbreakable and incorruptible spirit. During his eight years venturing as Spider-Man, he has continuously wrestled to balance his personal life and superhero duties, always emerging triumphant after defeat and horrendous loss (such as the death of his parents and his uncle). Traumatized by his uncle's death, he established a vow of responsibility that has taken him down a righteous and heroic road of humanitarian service despite the overwhelming trouble and calamity that it brought upon him. In addition, due to his selfless and heroic nature, he is able to overcome strong emotional attachments for the greater good. His mental strength is also shown when he successfully wrestles control of nanobots from Doctor Octopus. Through the psychological profiles conducted by Maria Hill, she has stated that nobody has as strong as an ingrained identity as Spider-Man, further demonstrating the extent of his willpower. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' For the most part of his life, Peter has always been an overzealous enthusiast of biology, chemistry, physics, mathematics, computer science and engineering with his expertise viewed as virtually peerless by many. Norman Osborn, who is a tremendous super genius himself, has confidently remarked that Peter possesses an impressive intellect, his originality exceeding for graduates his age. Betty has also stated that he is a brilliant scientist. Furthermore, Peter possesses a Bachelor of Science Degree in Biophysics, He is also well-read and is capable of understanding extremely intricate and convoluted ideas, which no other graduate can possibly comprehend and is shown to be highly erudite and knowledgeable in multiple fields of the most foremost sciences such as nanotechnology, quantum theory and mechanics, cybernetics, robotics, forensics, genetics, prosthetics, applied science, neuroscience and technology. Although Peter possesses unparalleled and almost unrivaled intellect. and was able to hack into Stark Industries system to override Tony Stark's control command over the Iron Spider Armor, he has shown himself to be more knowledgeable than even some of the most highly advanced alien civilizations in the known universe as well. As Spider-Man, he can also come up with witty and incredibly annoying quips and references, much to his allies and enemies' irritation. He has often been stated to be one of the smartest men on Earth. *'Expert Inventor/Engineer:' With his knowledge and expertise in mechanics, robotics and engineering Peter has been able to use his amazing intellect and resources to create many inventions such as his suit, the Spidey Stealth Suit, his famous Web-Shooters, the Cryo-Cube 3000 and the noise reduction headphones. he invented a magnitude of devices including but not limited to the Anti-Electro Netting, it was successful in de-powering Electro, an antidote for the Zodiac poison, and easy to apply holographic plating. *'Science Major:' A brilliant scientific mind, Peter possesses a doctorate in biochemistry, as well as expertise in various fields of applied science, chemistry, physics, biology, engineering, and mechanics. He is an accomplished chemist and physicist. He possesses enough confidence in this field to invent his trademark web-shooters. *'Skilled Photographer:' Though he did not receive any formal education in photography, Peter has shown to be an adept photographer during his fleeting career with the Daily Bugle. He was able to produce a sustainable living for some years as an ace photographer, serving for the Daily Bugle's front line. Thanks to his superhuman capabilities, he can take pictures of crime scenes or objects of interest at almost any angle imaginable. *'Skilled Acrobat:' Thanks to his great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Peter is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat. Due to his superhuman physical abilities, Spider-Man easily surpasses normal acrobats and is able to preform somersaults, flips, spins, cartwheels, also Perter practice Parkour etc. *'Multilingual:' A polyglot; Spider-Man is fluent in many languages including English, Arabic, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota, Italian, Spanish, French, German, Thai, Vietnamese, Farsi and Portuguese. Ogun taught him Japanese ideograms. *'Marksmanship:' In conjunctive utilization with his accelerated vision, Spider-Man becomes a formidable and consummate marksman with meticulous precision and keen marking. Therefore, this has granted him a complete proficient mastery over his web shooters, validating him to prevent the stupendous collapse of the construction crane in Straw Meet Camel, by webbing up its individual sections, in mid-air, whilst simultaneously implementing this all in rapid succession. *'Expert Combatant:' Spider-Man is an extremely accomplished and versatile martial artist, due to numerous years of extensive experience and brawling. Without receiving any standard training, he has secured his position as one of the most dangerous superhuman combatants in the world. Spider-Man incorporates a variety of martial art techniques such as capoeira, a dance-like fighting style that's perfectly represented in his fast, acrobatic moves that have him leaping all around his enemies before striking them. Peter also uses Parkour movements, a physical discipline in which practitioners aim to move quickly and efficiently using only their bodies and the environment. Parkour can be thought of as the flight response where as a martial art could be considered a fight response. His whole fighting style is based around the form of martial arts with the hero staying low and mobile while utilizing the momentum of frequent spins to come crashing down on to his opponents. Spider-Man also owes a portion of his moves to professional wrestling as well, most likely deriving from his early days as a professional wrestler during his first public display of power (albeit still under a disguise). Several specific moves have also been noted in his fights, such as dropsaults, scissor takedowns, reverse frankensteiners, and the famous hurricanrana. It is part of his lucha libre combat style, that allows him to take down enemies that are several times his size while dispatching several enemies at once with high flying moves. Weaknesses *'Spider-Sense Disruption:' Spider-Man's Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. It also would not trigger if it detects something that is not registered as a threat like Scarlet Spider or the Venom symbiote. When deprived of his spider-sense, Spider-Man becomes vulnerable to surveillance and attack, and web-slinging requires most of his concentration. *'Ethyl Chloride:' Perhaps as a side effect of gaining his powers, Spider-Man is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. This chemical is frequently used as a weapon by the Spider-Slayers. *'Bad Luck:' Not exactly a flaw or a disadvantage in his crime-fighting, Peter Parker's life is generally a complicated one. Peter has been forced in numerous occasions to lie to people close to him, be late in his commitments, get away from people and so on for the sake of his secret identity. This inherent difficulty to get his superhero life a secrecy, matched with the number of superhuman events and beings in New York and simply coincidence has in turn, lead Peter to aggravate people around himself, even ones close to himself, and to, more often than not, run into trouble and embarrassment. As Peter often remarks whenever he misses an opportunity to better his social life, improve his finances, or even get to work on time, (due to his super-heroics), "Typical Parker Luck." Former Weaknesses *'Anti-Venom's Proximity:' Anti-Venom's failed attempt to cure Spider-Man of his radioactive blood resulted in Spider-Man's powers slowly canceling out whenever Anti-Venom is too close to him. Also if Anti-Venom binds him with his own webbing abilities it will also negate Spider-Man's powers until Spider-Man can get it off his body. This weakness no longer applies due to Eddie Brock sacrificing the Anti-Venom Symbiote to cure the population of New York. Equipment *'Spider-Man Suit:' Using his knitting skills, Peter crafts a suit, made from spandex, that would allow him to be mobile but would keep his identity hidden. However, since the suit is made from spandex, it does not offer much in terms of protection as it can easily be torn by any type of sharp object that comes in contact with it. He has spare suits if the others get damaged during his battles. The mask Peter wears muffles his voice so people don't know who they are talking to. **'Eye Lenses:' Spider-Man's eye lenses protect Peter's eyes from dust particles and the glare of the sun while he is swinging through the city. *'Utility Belt:' Upon first entering the super-hero world, Peter created a utility belt that held extra clips of webbing and Spider-Tracers. Recently, he upgraded his utility belt to hold cartridges of different types of webbing, freeze capsules, new Spider-Tracers as well as a newly upgraded Spider-Signal that has a UV light setting for forensic analysis. *'Spider-Tracers:' Spider-Man uses small electronic "Spider-Tracers" of his own design that allow him to track objects or individuals. Typically, Spider-Man plants or throws one on a departing enemy and follows the target to their hideout. He also uses a launching device in his web-shooters for better range and accuracy. He originally used an elect ronic receiver to follow the signals of the tracers but later modifies their signal so he can follow it with his spider-sense. He can follow the signal within a 100-yard radius. After he temporary lost his spider-sense he made new and improved spider-tracers with listening devices, G.P.S. and camouflage. Other modifications include tracers made of anti-metal Antarctic Vibranium which melts metals in contact, a cryogenic Spider-Tracer used to freeze Hydro-Man. *'Web-Shooters:' Peter's brilliance at physical science allowed him to create web-shooters for use when he became Spider-Man. The twin devices worn on his wrists are able to shoot thin strands of a special Synthetic Webbing at high pressure. Spider-Man's webs can be used to ensnare and immobilize his opponents. It appears to be able to hold more than one web cartridge in case more is needed. **'Synthetic Webbing:' Created by Peter Parker himself, this web-like organic chemical substance is meant to emulate the silk created by the common spider, The web line’s tensile strength is estimated to be 300 pounds per square millimeter of cross section. Because the synthetic spider silk almost instantly melts from a solid to liquid when under shear pressure, and being adhesive in its anaerobic liquid/solid phase transition point, there is no clogging of the web-shooter’s parts. This synthetic spider silk is used by Parker to help swing around Manhattan, bind and tie up enemies, steal weapons, and make other useful applications. Spider-Man combines this synthetic web with agile movements to dodge enemy attacks and often targets the enemies' arms and legs to break their balance and immobilize them. Peter is shown to fabricate his web compound with ordinary school chemicals used while in chemistry classes. According to himself, the webs take about twenty-four hours to dissipate. *'Camera:' Spider-Man possesses his father's automatic camera. It takes photos whenever movement is made in front of it. He would place the camera in a certain spot and springs into action in front of it, allowing him to take photos of himself. As Spider-Man he used the camera to capture his heroic exploits to then sell the photos to the Daily Bugle. *'Avengers Identicard:' A credit card-sized gadget designed by Tony Stark for the identification of all Avengers. It was used by Spider-Man when the police interrogated The Metropolitan Museum of Art after a fight between Mister Negative and Venom, and has since used it on other occasions. Weapons *'Infinity Gauntlet:' Chosen to use and protect the Infinity Gauntlet, the Gauntlet holds six of the 'infinity gems'. **'Infinity Gems:' Peter wields the Infinity Gems, which are associated with a particular facet--power, space, time, mind, soul, and reality. ***'Time Gem:' Total control over all aspects of time (past, present and future) including time travel; stop, slow down, or speed up flow of time; accelerate or slow down aging, see into past/future and can also be used as a weapon by trapping enemies or entire worlds in unending loops of time. ***'Space Gem:' Travel through space, mostly through teleportation. Able to interfere with the motion of other objects. Allows the user to exist in any location (or all locations), move any object anywhere throughout the universe and warp or rearrange space. ***'Soul Gem:' Observe, attack, steal, manipulate and alter souls, living or dead. The gem is the gateway to an idyllic, pocket-universe. Also used to devolve artificial organisms back into a primitive state. ***'Reality Gem:' Alters reality to anything the user wishes. ***'Power Gem:' Virtually limitless strength, durability, and energy manipulation. This gem contains access to all power and energy that ever has or will exist, and can back the other gems and boost their effects. It allows the user to duplicate almost any physical superhuman ability and become invincible. ***'Mind Gem:' Virtually limitless psionic abilities including telepathy and telekinesis. Former Equipment *'Iron Spider Armor:' When Iron Man first had to make a quick escape, he made this armor out of anything he could get his hands on - and it shows. his friend and teammate Tony Stark built him a new suit, using Stark Tech, and obviously influenced by the colors of Stark's Iron Man Armor. the armor was later destroyed when he changed sides during the Civil War, from the pro-Registration unit (lead by Iron Man) to the anti-Registration side, the Secret Avengers (lead by Captain America). **'Enhanced Durability:' Owing to the gold/titanium composition, the armor gives its user an enhanced durability. During the Civil War, the Iron Spider Armor withstood mini-drones, cars, explosive arrows, falling several feet, Vibranium attacks and repeated blows from super soldiers. After all this, Peter only had a few cuts on his face and a black eye while the armor itself only had a few dents, scratches and warped paint showing how durable the Iron Spider armor is. **'Repulsors:' This suit was outfitted with the latest version of Tony Stark's repulsor technology. The palm-mounted Repulsors assist with flight operation, providing lift and positive flight control, but also possess offensive functionality; firing high-density beams of highly-charged muons for a concussive attack. **'Sentry Mode:' This voice-activated feature enables Jarvis to remotely operate the suit and stand guard on the location when the user is out from the suit. **'Infra-Red Scan:' The Armor enabled Tony to see through the walls of the Hydra Research Base in Sokovia so as to locate the shield generator that was guarding the base. This allowed him to use his anti-armor missile to destroy the mechanism from the outside. **'Shoulder Mini-Gun Pod:' The Armor, like most of the other armors, is also armed with a miniaturized weapons system concealed beneath the shoulder plates that could fire a total of twelve shots at a time, six from each shoulder, and used a computer guiding system to fire at multiple individual enemies, in different positions, at the same time. **'Collapsible Plating:' The armor plating could open and close up from head to toe and allow the user to seamless step in and out of the suit at will. **'Autonomic Prehensile Propulsion Technology:' the Armor parts also attaches to an authorized user when summoned, as well as place the armor on others, with a simple gesture. **'Anti-Armor Tank Missile:' The Armor is equipped with missiles hidden in its forearm gauntlet. **'Missiles:' This armor has six mini-missile launchers on each shoulder, along with one at the back of each forearm. Despite their small size, they are extremely powerful being capable of destroying stone and metal with ease. **'EMP projectiles:' Fired from the lower forearm, the EMPs are capable of neutralizing the electrical systems of their target. **'Collapsible Helmet:' This armor has a fully-collapsible helmet. **'Powered clamp:' Two disc like projectiles launched consecutively with retractable metal fibres that can form a powered clamp to bind enemies. Launched from the upper right hand of the armor, it is powerful enough to bind the legs of Captain America. **'Submersion:' The armor can be submerged under water without ill effects. Transportation *'Web-Swinging:' Spider-Man uses his organic webbing to travel by swinging on web-lines. Combined with his spider abilities, he can move at amazing speeds throughout the urban chasms of Manhattan. Spider-Man was able to keep pace with Captain Marvel at his best speed, surprising the Kree warrior, although Spidey mentioned it was mostly due to his practice with web swinging over his career. Relationships Family *Sir Parker/Spyder-Knight † - Ancestor *William Fitzpatrick † - Grandfather *Richard Parker - Father *Carl Brock - Father-In-Law *Mary Parker - Mother *Teresa Parker - Sister *Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman - Half-Sister, Former New Avengers Teammate and Ally *Mary Brock † - Sister-In-Law *Eddie Brock/Agent Venom - Brother-In-Law, Rival turned Enemy; turned Friend and Ally *Gerry Drew - Nephew *Ben Parker † - Uncle *May Parker - Aunt *Anna Parker/Spider-Girl - Future Daughter and Ally *Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider † - Clone *Kaine † - Clone *Spidercide † - Clone *Jack † - Clone *Guardian † - Clone *Spider-Skeleton † - Clone Friends *Liz Allan/Firestar - Good Friend and Ally *Betty Brant - Close Friend *Sarah Stacy - Close Friend *Mary Jane Watson - Neighbor *Julia Carpenter/Madame Web - Close Friend and Ally Allies *Stan Brown/The Spider-Man † - Predecessor and Ally *Julia Carpenter/Madame Web - Close Friend and Ally *New Avengers - Former Teammates **Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman - Half-Sister and Former Teammate **James Howlett/"Logan"/Wolverine - Former Teammate and Close Friend **Jane Foster/Valkyrie - Former Teammate and Friend **Luke Cage - Former Teammate and Friend **Matt Murdock/Daredevil - Former Teammate and Close Friend **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Former Teammate and Ally **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Former Teammate and Close Friend **Danny Rand/Iron Fist - Former Teammate and Close Friend *Avengers - Allies **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Friend, Idol and Ally **Sam Wilson/Falcon - Friend and Ally **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Friend and Ally **Thor - Friend and Ally **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Friend and Ally **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Friend and Ally **Janet van Dyne/Wasp - Friend and Ally **Hank Pym/Ant-Man - Friend and Ally *Defenders - Former Allies **Hank McCoy/Beast - Close Friend and Ally **Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider - Clone, Ally and Brief Successor **Betty Ross/She-Hulk - Close Friend and Ally **Sam Alexander/Nova - Ally **Daisy Johnson/Quake - Close Friend and Ally **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange Friend and Ally **Jessica Jones - Close Friend and Ally **Kate Bishop/Hawkette - Friend and Ally *X-Men - Allies **Charles Xavier/Professor X - Friend and Ally **James Howlett/"Logan"/Wolverine - Close Friend, Former New Avengers Teammate and Ally **Scott Summers/Cyclops - Friend and Ally **Ororo Munroe/Storm - Friend and Ally **Hank McCoy/Beast - Close Friend and Ally **Remy LeBeau/Gambit - Friend and Ally **Alex Summers/Havok - Friend and Ally **Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver - Close Friend and Ally **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Close Friend, Former New Avengers Teammate and Ally **Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler - Close Friend and Ally **Jean Grey/Phoenix - Friend and Ally **Anna Carlyle/Rogue - Girlfriend and Ally **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Close Friend, Former New Avengers Teammate and Ally **Laura Kinney/Talon - Close Friend and Ally **Bobby Drake/Iceman - Close Friend and Ally **Piotr Rasputin/Colossus - Friend and Ally **James Proudstar/Warpath - Friend and Ally **Lucas Bishop/Bishop - Friend and Ally **Sean Cassidy/Banshee - Friend and Ally **Raven Darkholme/Mystique - Friend and Ally **Neena Thurman/Domino - Friend and Ally **Clarice Ferguson/Blink - Friend and Ally **Lorna Dane/Polaris - Friend and Ally *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Allies **Nick Fury - Friend and Ally **Maria Hill - Friend and Ally **Phil Coulson - Good Friend and Ally **Melinda May - Good Friend and Ally **Leo Fitz - Close Friend and Ally **Jemma Simmons - Close Friend and Ally **Grant Ward - Ally **Daisy Johnson/Quake - Close Friend and Ally **Dum-Dum Dugan - Friend and Ally **Erik Selvig - Friend and Ally **Jasper Sitwell - Ally **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Former New Avengers Teammate and Ally **Sam Wilson/Falcon - Friend and Ally **Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman - Half-Sister, Former New Avengers Teammate and Ally **Sharon Carter - Good Friend and Ally **Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird - Good Friend and Ally **Eddie Brock/Agent Venom - Brother-In-Law, Rival turned Enemy; turned Friend and Ally *Daily Bugle - Employers **J. Jonah Jameson - Boss and Harsh Critic of Spider-Man **Betty Brant - Close Friend and Co-Worker **Robbie Robertson - Friend and Co-Worker **Ben Urich - Co-Worker *Midtown High School - Former School **Harry Osborn/Hobgoblin - Former Classmate and Best Friend turned Enemy **Flash Thompson/Toxin - Former Classmate and Rival turned Enemy **Mary Jane Watson - Former Classmate and Neighbor **Liz Allan - Former Classmate, Good Friend and Former Bully **Betty Brant - Former Classmate and Close Friend **Julia Carpenter - Former Classmate and Close Friend **Seymour O'Reilly - Former Classmate **Charles Murphy - Former Classmate **Abe Brown - Former Classmate **Cindy Moon - Former Classmate **Jason Ionello - Former Classmate **Sally Avril - Former Classmate, Friend and Former Bully **Brian McKeever - Former Classmate **Morita - Former Principal **Roger Harrington - Teacher and Decathlon Supervisor **Warren - Teacher **Wilson - Teacher **Cobbwell - Teacher *Flint Baker/Sandman - Enemy and Attempted Killer turned Ally *Frank Castle/Punisher - Enemy and Attempted Killer turned Ally Enemies *Stan Ditko/Dark Spider - Archenemy and Attempted Killer *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - Former Enemy and Attempted Killer *Harry Osborn/Hobgoblin - Former High School Classmate, Best Friend turned Enemy *Herman Schultz/The Shocker - Enemy and Attempted Killer *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino - Enemy and Attempted Killer *Adrian Toomes/Vulture - Enemy and Attempted Killer *Max Dillon/Electro - Enemy and Attempted Killer *Eddie Brock/Venom - Brother-In-Law, Rival turned Enemy; turned Friend and Ally *Cletus Kasady/Carnage - Enemy and Attempted Killer *Flash Thompson/Toxin - Former High School Classmate and Rival turned Enemy and Attempted Killer *Mac Gargan/Scorpion - Enemy and Attempted Killer *Dmitri Smerdyakov/Chameleon - Enemy and Attempted Killer *Wilson Fisk/Kingpin - Enemy and Attempted Killer *Sergei Kravenhoff/Kraven the Hunter - Enemy and Attempted Killer *Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus - Enemy *Black Order **Thanos - Enemy and Attempted Killer **Black Dwarf - Enemy **Yabbat Ummon Turru/Black Swan - Enemy **Corvus Glaive - Enemy **Ebony Maw - Enemy **Proxima Midnight - Enemy **Supergiant - Enemy *Heralds of Galactus - Allies (while brainwashed) turned Enemies **Galactus - Leader turned Enemy and Attempted Killer **Lambda-Zero/Stardust - Teammate turned Enemy and Attempted Killer **Gabriel Lan/Air-Walker - Teammate turned Enemy and Attempted Killer **Pyreus Kril/Firelord - Teammate turned Enemy and Attempted Killer **Tyros/Terrax - Teammate turned Enemy and Attempted Killer Notes *The design of Spider-Man's suit is based on the Alex Ross design. *Parker is currently approximately 19 years old; he got bitten by the spider 4 years ago, when he was 15 years old. *The only person killed by Spider-Man is Charlemagne. Even though it was unintentional, this accident continued to haunt him later on in his life. *Parker has been shown to be worthy of wielding Mjölnir. Trivia *Born August 10, 2000. *He is strongly based on his Mainstream Marvel universe counterpart and the Ultimate Marvel universe counterpart. *Peter is a big fan of Captain America, and seems to respect him more than any other hero. *Peter dislikes mayonnaise. *Spidey is a fan of the Mets. *One-Thousand people know of his identity. *Spider-Man's greatest fear is that his secret identity could cause the death of his family and friends. *The following is an approximate list of people that know Spider-Man's secret identity: Natasha Romanoff, Mary Jane Watson, Eddie Brock, Anna Carlyle, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Iron Fist, Ms. Marvel, Mockingbird, Hawkeye, Wolverine, Spider-Woman, the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, the Avengers, the New Avengers, the Defenders, Doctor Strange, Madame Web, Captain America, Miles Morales, Miguel O'Hara, Jacob Gallows, Jefferson Davis, Jean DeWolff, S.H.I.E.L.D., the President of the United States, Teresa Parker, Karnak, Norman Osborn and Harry Osborn and (unfortunately for Spidey) Mysterio, The Jackal, Doctor Octopus, Loki and Dark Spider. *Peter's Smartphone number is 555-9977, Since 212 is Manhattan's area code, it is likely Peter's full Smartphone number is 212-555-9977. *Spidey is a fan of the Transformers movies, something of which he has been embarrassed to admit. *Unlike the Mainstream version, this version appears to be a fan of Star Wars while the Spider-Man of Earth-616 claims to hate the franchise. and is also a Lego collector. He has Lego models of the Death Star, an X-Wing fighter, AT-AT Walker and Star Wars action figures, He also has actual Star Wars props in his room, such as the Stormtrooper helmet from The Empire Strikes Back, the Boba Fett armor from Return of the Jedi, Anakin/Luke Skywalker's lightsaber from A New Hope and The Empire Strikes Back, Ben Kenobi's lightsaber from A New Hope and Luke Skywalker's lightsaber from Return of the Jedi, including actual miniature props such as the Millennium Falcon from the Original Trilogy, the Death Star II from Return of the Jedi, the AT-AT from The Empire Strikes Back, the Star Destroyer from the Original Trilogy, the Executor from The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi and the Slave I from The Empire Strikes Back. *Parker is also a big fan of Star Trek. *It's seen that Peter is a fan of The Lord of the Rings movies. *He is a fan of the Indiana Jones movies and has seen them twenty times. *Spider-Man is a fan of Imagine Dragons especially the Song Radioactive. *Ever since Peter's Uncle Ben took him to see a science fiction movie when he was little, Peter since then, has always been amazed by and loved science. *S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to reverse-engineer Parker's web formula many years ago according to Buck Lime, Moon Knight's assistant, who built web-shooters for him. *Peter has a Twitter and a Instagram account. *Spider-Man has the blood type AB+. *Parker's middle name, Benjamin, comes from his Uncle Ben's first name, which is also short for Benjamin. *Spider-Man's silver webbing is a nod to Tobey Maguire's Spider-Man. Behind the Scenes *Peter Parker is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. External Links * * Category:Avengers members Category:Spider-Army members Category:New Avengers members Category:50-State Initiative members Category:Superhero Task Force members Category:Mighty Avengers members Category:Secret Avengers members Category:Fantastic Four members Category:Heralds of Galactus members Category:Daily Bugle members Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Mutates Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Superhumans Category:Dating Characters Category:Engineers Category:Mechanics Category:Inventors Category:Adventurers Category:Scientists Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Teachers Category:Students Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 9" Category:Weight Category:Brown Eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-416274 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Shooting Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Twitter Users Category:Regeneration Category:Zoopathy Category:Night Vision Category:Pain Suppression Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Wallcrawling Category:Energy Senses Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Web-Slinging Category:Webbing Category:Leaping Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Precogs Category:Hyperacusia Category:Power Cosmic Category:Energy Absorption Category:Organic Webbing Category:Virtually unlimited command of all forms of Energy Projection Category:Transmutation Category:Incalculable Strength Category:Warp Speed Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Symbiote Hosts Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Arachnine Form Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Parker Family Category:Geneticists Category:Robotics Category:Chemists Category:Physicists Category:One Doctorate Category:Businesspeople Category:Facebook Users Category:Reality Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Spider-Powered Individuals Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Spider-Army members (Multiverse) Category:Midtown High School Student Category:Gymnasts Category:Empire State University Student Category:Acrobats Category:Leaders Category:Armor Users Category:Infinity Gauntlet wielders Category:Trained by Captain America Category:Trained by Wolverine Category:Trained by Shang-Chi Category:Trained by Iron Fist Category:Trained by Punisher Category:Trained by S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Blood Type AB+ Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Multilingual Category:Martial Arts Category:Athletic skills Category:Atheist Characters Category:Christian Characters Category:Bartenders